celular
by daniiieliita-chan XP
Summary: bue después de mucho batallar logro subir mi primer fic jajaja... que pasa cuando sakura se encuentra un celular que sorpresas se llevara?


Que puedo decir chicos sean buenos esta es mi primer fic pero he leído muchos anteriormente les ruedo comprensión.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ese será siempre el sueño más lejano que tendré

**CELULAR**

**Capítulo I**

¿Cómo podría describir mi vida en una palabra? Fácil patética qué más puedo decir soy una denigrada social que los únicos amigos que encontró están en los libros de literatura por eso siempre estoy sola en el patio del colegio y creo que por mi gran timidez, pero eso no importa me he acostumbrado a vivir así ya ni me molesta; el único problema es que suelo ser el cachiche de los snobs me molestan hasta por como camino, y digamos que yo tampoco hago algo por impedirlo después de una de su típicas bromas verbales me doy vuelta y me marcho a la biblioteca.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hoy es un díamás en la escuela me toca la segunda clase del día geografía a pesar de que soy hábil en gran parte de las materias esta me cuesta un poco yo pienso que debe de ser porque no le entiendo muy bien al profesor como explica.

Entro al curso me estoy encaminando a mi pupitre cuando me percato de algo en el suelo me agacho y lo recojo era un celular lo reviso. Era un celular muy moderno, lo iba a reportar al departamento de cosas perdidas llego de la clase lo guarde en mi bolso y me senté en mi lugar saque un manga que compre hacía poco tiempo había comprado, siempre me gustaron los animes estuve muy enganchada en ellos me encantan aunque últimamente no había podido ver muchos ya que me concentre en prepararme para los exámenes de admisión de la universidad.

Cuando me di cuenta el salón estaba lleno y el profesor estaba entrando Kakashi-sensei era un gran hombre, bueno, amable y tenía mucha paciencia, más cuando se trataba de Shikamaru un bajo que siempre terminaba dormido en medio de la clase, la clase transcurrió con rapidez y en si la mañana entera.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Por fin las dos era hora de ir a mi taller de literatura adoraba esta clase venia aquí tres veces por semana. Me encamine hacia el salón todo estaba bien hasta que

-baya, baya miren que tenemos aquí si es nada más y nada menos que la frentona Haruno- y mi tranquilo día llego a su fin, me di la vuelta y me encontré con Karin y su grupito de seguidoras, Tayuyá y Sari- pero qué lindo bolso sería una pena que se derramarajugo en el no creen chicas- ambas chicas rieron por lo bajo mientras Karin me quitaba mi bolso de lana y derramaba un licuado en él lo dejo caer al suelo riendo por lo alto.

- o pobre creo que su pobre bolsito se arruino- dijo Sari en tono burlesco

- hay Sari no exageres yo diría que más bien Karin le hiso un favor verdad- bramo Tayuyá entre risas. Yo solo me agache a recoger mis cosas y correr hacia mi casillero mientras todos en el pasillo se reían; cuando llegue a él guarde las cosas quetenía en el bolso revise si no me quedaba nada cuando saque el celular lo mire y antes de que alguien lo viera lo guarde en mi casillero y me encamine al baño a limpiar mi bolso.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Llegue 5 minutos tarde a mi clase de literatura cuando entre Kurenai-sensei me miro extrañada.

-todo está bien Sakura-san pensé que no vendría- dijo con algo de preocupación en su tono

-si Kurenai-sensei todo está bien solo tuve un pequeño inconveniente es todo- dije dándole una sonrisa cundo me encaminaba a mi asiento note que todos se estaban tragando la risa todos menos un chico Sasuke Uchiha él era diferente, era inexpresivo y era de los pocos por no decir el único que no se reía cundo me hacían bromas pesadas pero era porque no le interesaba lo de burlarse de los demás. Era algo así como mi amor platónico y creo que ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales me gustaba, pero yo no era de esas chicas que andaban detrás de él como loca, no yo lo admiraba de lejos viendo lo bueno que era para los deportes y más que nada en literatura esa era la única clase que compartíamos y admiraba lo buen escritor que era tenía sus errores pero eran muy pequeños.

La clase termino iba caminando por el pasillo para ir a casa antes pare a retirar las cosas de mi casillero cuando me disponía a salir iva tan sumida en mis pensamiento que no me di cuente cuando tropecé con alguien.

-auch! Lo siento- dije levantando la mirada cuando me topé con un par de pozos negros como la noche, hay di cuenta de que había tropezado con Sasuke un lava rubor se despertó en mis mejillas.

-está bien, ten cuidado- dijo el su vos era tan armoniosa que solo pude asentir con la cabeza y sonreírlevemente. Seguí caminando manteniendo la peque sonrisa y el rubor en mi rostro.

Una vez que termine las tareas del cole me dirigí a la cocina para preparar la cena pero antes de salir mire sobre la cama y vi el celular lo pote y baje a preparar la cena mire en la heladera las opciones eran pocas decidí preparas una ensalada de arroz con ave puse a calentar el agua y me dispuse a esperas mire el células y toque la pantalla, nada paso estaba bloqueado. Presione un botón y me pidió la contraseña pensé en las posibilidades, alcance a ver en la pantalla una foto de Sasuke supuse que era el celular de una de sus fans y empecé a intentas con varias opciones como su nombre, apellido, fecha de nacimiento, etc. Cuando mire bien me di cuenta de que en la foto no solo salía el sino que también salía una mujer mayor abrasándoloeran muy parecidos por no decir que iguales deduje que era su madre, me parecía familiar cansada de pensar eche el arroz a la olla y encendí la televisión hoy mis pares tenían guardia en el hospital así que llegarían tarde. Fui cambiando de canales cundo vi una mujer muy parecida a la de la foto me detuve y hay caí de donde había visto a la madre de Sasuke era la reportera del noticiero de Tokio me quede anonadada tome el teléfono e intente con su nombre.

_Mikoto...contraseña aceptada_

No podía creerlo al parecer el celular era de SasukeUchiha.

Cuando se desbloqueó aparecieron un montón de mensajes y llamadas perdidas no sabía si leerlas o no así que me decidí por solo ver las llamadas cundo de repente el celular empezó a sonar leí el nombre que figuraba en pantalla y desea: _**"ANIKI"**_aun con un poco de miedo conteste

-¿hola?-

_-hay por fin oye tu encontraste mi teléfono- o por dios era el no sabía que hacer_

-s... si e...eso creo lo...lo encontré en el salón de geografía esta mañana

_-__pues si es mío mira lo necesito y me gustaría que me lo devolvieras no por el celular en si sino porque en la memoria tengo unos trabajos muy importantes_

_**Sasuke pov.**_

No podía creerlo una de mis locas fans había encontrado mi teléfono no quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si se divulgaban la cosas que tenía allí. Pero algo raro me dejo tranquilo esta chica no comenzó a gritas como esperaba se puso nerviosa y ero era algo digamos que raro por lo general empiezan a gritar y se me tiran encima. Pero la vos de esta chica me tranquilizo y se me hiso raramente conocida.

-_tranquilo dime cuando quieres que te lo de_- dijo la muchacha tranquilamente pero con mucha timidez

-pues nos lo mejor seríamañananecesito urgentemente las cosas del celular- una especie de tranquilidad se apodero de mi algo como confianza no lo sé solo sentía que esa chica no era como las demás que podía estar tranquilo

Sakura pov.

-_¿Cómo te llamas?- _pregunto Sasuke del otro lado del teléfono

-sa... Sakura ¿por qué?

-_no por nada es que tu vos se me hiso familiar...-_dijo el yo me quede helada en el lugar sin saber que contestar hasta el punto que note que las palabras salían solas de mi boca.

-debe de ser porque compartimos el taller de literatura- dije volviendo en mi cuando termine de hablar

- _no lo creo es que tu nombre no me suena ni en esa clase ni en ninguna otra, pero bueno mira sería posible que mañana me trajineras el celular a la entrada de la escuela._

- si no hay ningún problema

- _bueno te espero a la entrada a las siete menos diez, ¿te parece?- _

-bue... bueno está bien-dije un poco nerviosa, es que por dios por poco y parecía que estuviéramos arreglando para una cita

- _ha y una cosa máspodrías no revisar nada de mi celular es por privacidad_

-seguro no hay problema.

- _bien hasta luego_

-chau!- solo pude decir eso antes de que cortara.

Esa noche no pude dormir no sabía si era por los nervios y la emoción de saber que tenía el celular de Sasuke o porque sentía un dolor muy agudo en el estómago.

**Capitulo II**

Ese día no pude ir al colegio al parecer el pollo de la noche me había sentado mal y mis madre dijo que no iría al colegio en unos cuantos días.

En la tarde el celular sonó y yo desde la cama me dispuse a atender supuse que Sasuke estaría molesto por no haber ido a entrégale su celular y loentendía perfectamente.

-_oye másvale que no estés jugando con migo porque no me parece gracioso_- dio el molesto desde el otro lado

-por favor no grites-rogué-lo siento pero la cena de anoche me sentó mal al estómago y hoy me levante con muchas nauseas perdóname no fue mi intención- su respiracionpareció tranquilizarse pues aun por el parlante de celular se podía escuchar cuan agitado estaba

-_está bien perdóname tu por cómo te he tratado es solo que pensé que estabas jugando con migo. Lo siento_-

- no está bien entiendo pero el problema es que ni se cuándopoder volver a ir a la escuela, ¿lo que tienes en el celular es muy importante?, ¿es urgente que te lo devuelva pronto?

- _pues… no es que sea importante… el problema es que es algo muy importante para MÍ y no me gustaría que cayera en malas mano…_-

-si lo entiendo, si quieres te puedo mandar las cosas por chat para que así estés más seguro, si no te molesta- dijo Sakura algo nerviosa, se estaba dando cuenta de que Sasuke habla con cierta tranquilidad algo que nunca escucho en su vos, ya que siempre se notaba acida, malhumorada.

- _pues está bien pero no sécómoharás para conectar el teléfono a la CPU_-

-pues eso no es problema mi madre tiene el mismo teléfono así que puedo usar su cable de USB, dame tu correo-

Luego de que él le pasó su correo no sin cierta desconfianza ella movió los archivos del celular, y se los envió por correo.

Ella era de las que respetaban la privacidad de los demás, para así que los demás respetaran la de ella.

Lugo de que apago su ordenador re acostó de nuevo pero antes de que siquiera pudiera suspirar el teléfono comenzó a sonar lo contesto con vos cansada del otro lado se escuchó un ¿nervios? Sasuke.

-_lo siento es que no sé qué me pasa… me siento raro cuando hablo contigo_- Sakura se quedó helada eso era totalmente nuevo para ella nunca se imaginó que el gran Sasuke Uchiha le digiera algo así.

Respiro hondo un par de veces para tranquilizarse- e...e...está bien- dijo con un hilillo de vos – pero es la primera ves que alguien me dice algo así- confeso ella másnerviosa de lo que pensó

-_si! Es raro incluso para mi…pero dime que haces?_- dijo el con intenciones de comenzar una conversación le era tan relajante hablar con alguien que no le gritara al oído como hacían todas las muchachas de la escuela o su hiperactivo amigo. Pero ella era diferente fue hasta ahí que se dio cuenta que quería saber cómo era más internamente saber de ella que le gustaba , sus intereses etc.

-pues estaba por dormir hace un rato estuve con vómito y digamos que todo me da vueltas-

_-huuuu… yo lo siento te he estado molestando , no has podido descansar por mi culp_a- dijo él y Sakura no pudo evitar imaginárselo haciendo un dulce pucherito.

-no, tranquilo de todas formas no creo que hubiera podido dormir y tú que haces?

-_pues nada tenía que estudiar para historia pero me cuesta mucho porque no entiendo nada_- dijo el con un tono de molestia

-pues si quieres puedo ayudarte-

_-¿Estas segura?-_

-pues si no hay problema a mí me encanta historia-

Sasuke se dio cuenta que cada vez esa chica la caía mejor y quería conocer más de ella saber bien quien era exactamente.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

La semana paso era viernes y Sakura estaba sumergida en una nube bien alta pensando en lo bien que la había pasado esa semana hablando con Sasuke.

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por él no era solo amistad como creyó al principio y se sintió terriblemente mal pues sabía que Sasuke se desilusionaría cuando la conociera en persona, ella no era linda o al menos eso pensaba, era poco femenina y muy tímida, nunca había usado ni siquiera un brillo labial. Eso la ponía muy mal pero trato de disipar esos pensamientos seria su amiga mientras pudiera y guardaría esa semana como un lindo recuerdo de secundaria, como algo especial que la pasaba a una chica sin ninguna gracia.

Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho el celular sonar miro el número y se dio cuenta de que era uno desconocido lo atendió y se lo llevo al oido con cierto miedo.

-¿ho…hola?-

-_hola… tranquila soy yo no te asuste_- Sakura suspiro aliviada la verdad tenía miedo de contestar.

-ha… hola lo siento es que no sabía de quien era ese número-

-_haaaaaaaaaa… pues tranquila es mío es nuevo mi madre me trajo un celular nuevo esta mañana dijo que no podía seguir incomunicado con el mundo jajá… la verdad no sé de qué sirve si prácticamente solo hablo contigo por teléfono_- Sakura se quedó atónita "solo hablo contigo" esa frase hiso que su corazon saltara de alegría –_así que creo que ese te lo puedes dejar tu ¿si quieres?_

-pu…pues gracias es muy amable de tu parte-

_- bue… pero ahora cuenta ¿cómo te sientes?-_

-pues mejor lista para comenzar el lunes la escuela ¿y tú?

- _na que te puedo decir estoy en la casa de un amigo noshemos juntado para pasar la noche y divertirnos un rato_-

Sasuke se encontraba en la casa de Naruto y ninguno de los presentes supo cómo reaccionar ante la situación pero bue como hacerlo cuando Sasukellevaba hablando prácticamente veinte minutos seguidos por teléfono.

Él ante la mirada de todos se retiró de la sala y fue hacia el jardín ya que se sentía nervioso con todas las miradas sobreél puede que para los demás fuera frio pero el solo echo de escuchar la vos de Sakura hacia que pudiera sentirse como alguien normal.

_-¿así? Suena divertido_-

-Si la verdad que si…suelen ser n poco molestos pero siempre están cuando los necesitas- Sakura sintió cierta envidia pero el sentimiento que más la embargo fue tristeza- ¿y tú no sales con tus amigas?

-_p…pues es que la verdad es que yo no tengo amigas suelo estar sola todo el tiempo… aunque de vez en cuando me visita mi prima_- Sasuke se sintió mal por ella sabía lo que era estar solo pues siempre estuvo con su hermano mayor nunca se relacionó con los demás chicos de su edad hasta que conoció a Naruto, él prácticamente lo obligo a relacionarse con los demás del grupo

-pues eso puede cambiar me caes bien sakura no eres como las demás… tu no gritas cuando yo hablo-dijo riendo por lo bajo mientras Sakura se sonrojaba levemente

-_pues es que no sé si sea bueno el que me conozcas en persona… Sasuke-kun la verdad es que no quiero que por mi culpa se burlen de ti en la escuela_-

- porquedices eso…lo dices como si fueras el juguete del ce la escuela-

-_es la verdad Sasuke por favor no quiero que por mi culpa tú te veas metido en burlas no la soportaría_-

-Sakura tranquila nunca me importo lo que los demás digieran y menos ahora…sabes que me gusta hablar contigo y no me importa lo que digan por ser tu amigo quiero poder conversar contigo en persona y no por un maldito celular-

Sakura ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y antes de que él se diera cuenta corto soltando un lo siento antes de hacerlo.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

Era lunes y se estaba encaminando a su taller de literatua toda la mañana había sido muy dura más por el hecho de que el ver a Sasuke en los recreos me hacía sentirme miserable.Él me había aceptado por ser quien era pero el miedo al rechazo mehacía no querer acercarse a él… el rechazo de los demás hacia él. Entre en el salón y me di cuenta de él estaba hay solo con su mirada baja en una libreta escribiendo.

Inmediatamente me dirigió a mi mudo en la garganta era casi incontrolable entonces para deshacerse de él comenzó a escribir.

El tiempo se esfumo y cuando me dio cuenta la profesora estaba en frente de nosotros.

-muy bien clase hoy me gustaría hablar de lo que es la inspiración .¿que nos hace sentirnos inspirados en que momentos o con cuales emociones? Quiero que piensen en una situacion que los haga sentir con esas ganas inmensas de expresarse a como dé lugar pueden presentar una canción , una poesía ,historia o si lo desean solo palabras al aire. Tienen treinta minutos.

Luego de solo diez me empezó aburrir y vi como Sasuke parecía estar en las mismas condiciones que yo pasaron los veinte minutos restantes y la profesora me llamo para que yo empezara al leer.

-Sakura-san puede comenzar por favor- yo pensé que al oír mi nombre Sasuke me dirigiría una mirada algo pero no fue asítriste suspire y me levante para comenzar a leer.

Yo no podía creer ella estaba allí al escuchar su nombre trate de darme vuelta para verla pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba ella estaba allí podía solo girar y mirarla ver cómo era saber exactamente de quien me había enamorado porque lo admitía me había enamorado de esa chica sin importar como o quien fuera ella me traía loco desde hacía aproximadamente una semana, escuche su melodiosa vos esa que no había podido escucha desde hacía dos días en los cuales me pareció una eternidad.

_¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?_

_Siento que no puedo vivir sin ti _

_Que muero cada vez más rápido al no escuchar tu vos._

_Cada día que pasa la agonía sube._

_Dices que me aceptas por ser como soy_

_¿Perocómo puedo estar segura de eso?_

_Creo en ti_

_Pero me da miedo_

_Que por mi culpa_

_Tu vida se arruine._

_Qué más puedo decir_

_Eres como una estrella alguien especial _

_Que ilumino la vida de esta chica _

_Sin ninguna gracia._

Cada palabra sereno en mi cabeza me obligue a darme vuelta pero ya era tarde ella se había sentado no pude verla perdí mi oportunidad que idiota.

No podía hacer nada la mejor semana de mi vida había acabado era el momento de volver a la realidad seguí sumida en mi mente hasta que escuche como Kurenai-sensei nombraba a alguien mas para leer.

_No entiendo lo que te pasa _

_Quiero estar contigo _

_Pero tus miedos no me dejan verte_

_Si supieras lo que yo sufro por no estar a tu lado _

_Quiero hablarte mirarte abrasarte y besarte_

_Pero tú te niegas y lo único que puedo decirte es que_

_Si uno vive con miedos _

_Nunca descubrirá lo bello _

_Que puede ser arriesgarse por quien uno ama._

Cada palabra hiso eco en mi mente y en mi corazón ¿qué podía suceder? Él me estaba "rogando" que le hablara pero no sabíacómo si tan solo tuviera un poco más de valor para enfrentarlo para decirle quien era.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Otra semana había pasado estaba en geografía y mis dudas estaban en peor con esta materia estaba hablando con el profesor y mi había dicho que necesitaba un tutor para que pudiera ponerme al tanto estaba entretenida cuando alguien toco la puerta

-adelante- dijo el profesor dejando su cigarrillo en al cenicero la puerta se abrió y hay estaba él tan deslumbrante como siempre me dirigió una mirada pero le restó importancia.

...0

Kakashi-sensei me había mandado a llamar cuando entre en el aula vi una chica de unos extraños cabellos rosas la mire por una milésima de segundo y devolví mi vista al profesor.

-ha, hola Sasuke-san mira te llamaba para pedirte que fueras el tutor de ella por un tiempo- otra vez lo mismo otra loca que necesitaba ayuda en alguna materia no podía creer que esta fuera mi suerte- Sakura-san a estado enferma la otra semana y no logra comprender el la unidad de población me gustaría que tú la guiaras hasta que esté al tanto de cómopuede ponerse al día.

Me quede paralizado en mi lugar ella era Sakura, MI Sakura, y necesitaba ayuda para geografía.

No pude evitar dirigirle media sonrisa- clara sensei me encantaría ayudarla- dije dirigiendo una larga mirada hacia ella- nos vemos después de clases te acompaño hasta tu casa y allí te explico lo que necesites ¿está bien?- ella solo asintió con la cabeza esa chica pagaría por lo que me hiso, pero al mismo tiempo sentí alegría siempre había odiado a las personas que la molestaban por ser tímida ahora ellos se quedarían con la boca abierta por lo que dijeron de ella y la verdad seria agradable tenerla como novia.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

No podía creerlo é me estaba esperando en la puerta de la escuela para irnos mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Cuando llegamos a mi casa lo hice pasar nos dirigimos a mi habitación allí estudiaríamos tranquilos. Apenas cerré la puerta sentí como unos fuertes brazos me tomaban de mi cintura si su rostro se escondía en mi cuello- solo déjame estar a tu lado porque contigo es con quien más a gusto estoy durante el día- casa ves se me hacia más difícil respirar sin tener que empezar a llorar

-Yo… yo no quería que avergonzarte-

-Avergonzarme, cariño eres lo mejor que me paso en mucho tiempo- el me volteo y limpio una lagrima que no había notado que caía disfrute brevemente de su caricia pero sin que me diera cuenta él se había estado acercando a mí. Para cuando abrí los ojos solo le faltaban milímetros para tocar mis labios no lo pude resistir y fui yo la que corto con la distancia entre ambos.

Ese fue mi primer beso no sabía cómo reaccionar Sasuke cada vez me abrasaba mes fuerte cuando nos separamos él me miro aun sin soltarme la cintura, acaricio mi mejilla y dijo

-solo déjame demostrarte que vale la pena pelear por algo- y volvió a unir los labios conmigo

Después de esa noche no nos separamos jamás yo le regale la poesía que había escrito en literatura y él me regalo la de él diciéndome un TE AMO y besándome sutilmente pero ese beso fue el más dulce que me hubiera dado alguna vez.


End file.
